fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Land before time: amazing world
Prologue Name: Jack Berri Alex Age: 12 Personality: Smart, compassionate, sometimes sarcastic Likes: dinosaurs, science, video games, TV, laptop, movies Dislikes: Bullies, tests, commercials about smoking Name: Maria Kelli Scott Age: 12 Personality: caring, sweet, sometimes sarcastic Likes: video games, TV, laptop, dinosaurs, movies Dislikes: tests, her teachers Name: Max Caden Beck Age: 12 Personality: sarcastic, funny, smart Likes: Laptop, TV, movies, big cats Dislikes: tests, school, bullies Name: Ben Derek Beck Age: 10 Personality: nice, shy, athletic Likes: athletics, sports Dislikes: bullies Name: Littlefoot Age: 12 Personality: caring, nice, honest, compassionate, resourceful Likes: friends, playing, grandparents Dislikes: bullies, sharpteeth Name: Cera Age: 12 Personality: sweet but strongwilled Likes: friends, father, playing Dislikes: bullies, not hearing threehorns are the best at everything Name: Ducky Age: 11 Personality: sweet, caring, naive Likes: her friends, playing, swimming Dislikes: bullies Name: Petrie Age: 11 Personality: shy, panicky, nice Likes: friends, flying, playing Dislikes: swimming, everything scary Name: Chomper Age: 9 Personality: caring, playing, friends Likes: loyal, sweet, caring Dislikes: bullies, Doc, being called little biter Name: Ruby Age: 12 Personality: nice, sweet, smart Likes: Chomper, friends, playing Dislikes: bullies, Chomper sad Name: Spike Age: 10 Personality: nice, quiet Likes: eating Dislikes: unknown Jack Berri Alex walked home with his four friends. Jack *to friends*: that test was pretty easy. I got an A-. Max *to Jack*: easy for you to say, Jack. Maria: yah I got a B+. Ben: guys I learned that pluto is classified as a planetoid, not a planet. Max *to Ben*: yah we know max! We've passed the fourth grade to. Ben *to Max*: duh! You don't have to tell me that! Maria: lets just go for our sleepover at Jack's house and enjoy ourselves! Jack: sounds good. At Jack's house, the friends were watching star wars and eating nachos. Then a loud noise was heard. Jack: did you guys hear that? Max *to Jack*: yah. Maybe it was a UFO. Ben *to Max*: ﻿get realistic! Max *to Ben*: hey its possible! Lets go find out! Maria: this sounds like another adventure. When they were in the zoo, a tiger cub got loose and the parents got out and tried to find it. Jack and his friends found the cub and took it to its parents. The tigers took the cub and were tranquilized by staff. They got a medal for saving the zoo. Jack: that sounds cool. Ben: fine I'll go. They went outside and saw a blueish glow. They were suddenly enveloped in a glow that took them to another time. Ben *sarcastically to Max*: oh nice plan. Max *threatiningly to Ben*: watch it! Jack: lets just go find whatever we can! Maria: I agree! Max: I wonder where and when we are. Ben *sarcastically*: maybe we're in the dinosaur age. Maria *scared*: yah we are. Max: what? They all looked up to see a baby t-rex staring at them. Jack: its just a baby! It can't hurt us! T-rex baby: I am not a baby! Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the t-rex talk. To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction